


How They Began

by tarialdarion



Series: I've Lost My Soul [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve stared. He couldn’t help it really; anyone would in the face of the triumphant flash of Tony’s eyes and his bloody grin. The grace and ease at which Tony had taken down the corrupt man bleeding out on the floor made Steve’s face flush and his heart-rate double."</p><p>Takes place during "How It Began"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Начало](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736411) by [Claire_Vorlaine10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10), [Irmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie)



Steve stared. He couldn’t help it really; anyone would in the face of the triumphant flash of Tony’s eyes and his bloody grin. The grace and ease at which Tony had taken down the corrupt man bleeding out on the floor made Steve’s face flush and his heart-rate double. Tony finished wiping down his knife and slipped it back into the sheath strapped to his thigh. He wiped at his forehead with the back of his gloved hand, leaving a streak of blood.

Steve’s breath caught at the sight of that brilliant red streak across Tony’s golden skin, almost glowing from the exertion of cutting a man’s throat. A frown crossed Tony’s face as he observed Steve staring and he opened his mouth but Steve cut it off with his own, swallowing Tony’s question before he could ask it. Tony moaned and melted against Steve, clutching at his dark shirt. Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man and lifted him easily onto the corrupt politician’s large oak desk.

He stood between Tony’s spread legs and explored his mouth, lapping up the blood from the one punch the politician was able to land. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and kissed his way down Tony’s jawline to his shoulder. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve and pulled him closer, his hands clenched in the dark blond tresses of Steve’s hair. He tugged a little and Steve groaned leading to a smile curving across Tony’s face as possibilities flashed through his mind.

Steve was sucking and nipping at the junction of Tony’s shoulder and neck when another tug of his hair caused him to growl and bite down hard. Tony muffled his cry with his gloved fist and his hips thrust forward, his hardened cock sliding against Steve’s firm abs. Steve grinned against Tony’s skin. “You like it rough? Good.” He pulled away, studying Tony’s flushed face.

“I have a hotel room.” Tony said, shooting a suggestive look at Steve’s pants.

Steve nodded in acquiescence before stepping back and sweeping a hand to gesture Tony forward. “After you.”

Tony smirked and hopped down. He strolled past Steve before his arm was caught and he was spun around back to catch himself against Steve’s chest. “Steve.” He scolded, attempting to pull away. “We had a plan. Sex? Hotel?”

Steve leaned forward with a predatory grin and licked at Tony’s forehead, cleaning off the streak of blood left there. Tony couldn’t breathe and his pants had suddenly grown excessively tight. Steve closed his eyes and let out a pleased hum.

“Hotel. Now.” Tony said breathlessly, pulling Steve along behind him.

They wasted no time in stripping each other, fingers running across each other’s bodies, mouths following to taste the skin. Steve tossed a couple of packets of lube and threw Tony on the bed, stripping off his pants and letting out a groan when he saw the dark red silk panties he found underneath. “You like?” Tony leered, leaning back against the pillows leisurely. “I thought they were pretty. They’re really fucking comfortable too.” He added in a conspiratorial whisper. “I’ve been half-hard all night between watching you fuck that guy up and the silk rubbing so deliciously.”

Steve shed the rest of his clothes quickly, straddling Tony and leaning down to kiss him. Tony arched up against Steve and Steve shuddered, breaking the kiss, as their cocks slid against each other, the silk of Tony’s panties amplifying the feeling. Steve pushed his head into Tony’s neck, sucking at the mark he left there before until Tony was shivering underneath him and letting out lovely little moans.

Steve bit down again, this time breaking the skin. Tony cried out, his back bowing and eyes slamming shut. “Oh fuck fuck fuck.” He gasped, hands scrabbling at Steve’s shoulders. “Please tell me this ends with you fucking me oh god.” Steve hummed in agreement, slowly licking at the blood pooling in his teeth marks on Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re a kinky motherfucker, you know that?” Tony laughed, wrapping his legs around Steve’s and grinding against him slowly. Steve pulled his head back enough to give Tony a Look.

“And which one of us is wearing the lingerie again?” He sniped, one eyebrow raised as he ground down onto Tony, circling his hips until Tony was panting.

“Fine, we’re both kinky motherfuckers. Now are you ever going to fuck me or are you just going to leave bite marks all over me?”

“Now there’s an idea.” Steve mused, sitting up and looking down Tony’s bare chest. His eyes were dark and a sly grin came over his face. “No reason we can’t do both.”

Tony groaned at Steve’s look. “Fine, fine, whatever. Fuck me, please?”

Steve chuckled. “As you command.” He snarked back, sliding off Tony’s hips to pull down the silky underwear, now sporting a damp patch where Tony’ precome had soaked through. Tony’s cock sprung forth, bobbing up against his stomach and leaving a pearly drop of precome resting against the skin. Steve leaned down to lap it up, reveling in the tremble of muscles underneath his tongue.

He reached down with one hand to tease at Tony’s entrance but was stopped by a silicone plug pushed firmly inside Tony. He raised his head up to meet Tony’s eyes questioningly.

“I didn’t want to wait.” Tony shrugged.

“Presumptuous of you.” Steve remarked, swirling the plug inside Tony before pulling it out slightly and pushing it back in forcefully.

Tony’s eyes were defiant. “Maybe I just like having something inside me.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Well then, I won’t disappoint you.” He pulled the plug all the way out, grabbing a packet of lube and a condom from the bed. He settled between Tony’s legs and tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, rolling it on while watching Tony spread his legs wantonly with dark eyes. Tony reached down and slid a finger inside his hole, groaning with his head tilted back. Steve ripped open the lube, hastily spreading it over his cock and growling out, “Tony.”

Tony removed his finger and stared up at Steve. “Well?” He asked, pulling his legs up invitingly. Steve slammed into him eliciting a gasp from Tony as his eyes rolled back in his head. Steve fucked him hard, thrusting in and out of his stretched hole and angling it to find Tony’s prostate. They had fucked once before, but that was in a dark alleyway with the thrill of the hunt rushing through their veins.

Now, Steve drank in the sight of Tony thrashing underneath him on the sheets, his hands clenching them until his knuckles were white. Loud curses were falling from his lips as he pushed his hips up to meet Steve’s thrusts. “Steve.” He panted. “Faster, fuck me harder, fuck!”

Steve leaned forward, grabbing Tony’s hips and sliding his legs over his shoulders, bending Tony nearly in half. He put all of his strength into it, grasping at Tony’s hips until he was sure there would be bruises tomorrow. The thought of his marks left on Tony’s skin spurred him forward and he felt the telltale spark of pleasure run down his spine.

“Tony, I’m close.” He groaned, leaning forward to kiss at Tony’s mouth sloppily before whispering, “Touch yourself. I want to see you come for me.” Tony sobbed, complying and stroking his cock with a shaking hand. His other hand came up to clench in Steve’s hair, tugging just the way he liked it.

Tony came with a shout, back bowing off the bed and coming so hard that white drops of his come fell on his face and in his dark, curly hair. His muscles clamped down on Steve like a vice, squeezing his orgasm out of him. “Tony.” Steve groaned, lowly as he supported himself above the other man’s body with shaking arms until he had spilled completely into Tony’s hole.

They lay there shaking for a moment before Steve pulled out with a groan and pulled off the condom, tying it neatly and throwing it in the direction of the trashcan. He reached out blindly for the towels laid out by the hotel staff and was able to grab a washcloth. Steve rolled back over to face Tony who was still spread out and panting. He stroked the washcloth over Tony’s hole, cleaning up the lube as gently as he could, before wiping the come off his chest.

He considered the pearly drops resting on Tony’s face and leaned forward to lick them off. Tony’s face screwed up from the feeling and he opened his eyes as Steve licked his cheek clean. They stared at each other and Tony’s lips curved up in a soft smile.

“So,” he said, pulling himself up against the pillows, “we should make this a regular thing.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, curling into Tony’s side and running his fingers down Tony’s abs, watching his muscles jump absently.

“We’re a good team.” Tony answering, running a gentle hand up and down Steve’s arm. “We’re killing the same people so why not do it together?”

Steve contemplated the offer for a moment. He shrugged and said, “Sure, why not?” before snuggling down next to Tony’s warm body.

They both didn’t question what it meant that they fell asleep unarmed and slept peacefully in each other’s arms.


End file.
